1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to technology supporting rehosting of licenses.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many companies sell software to customers. When software is sold to a customer, a license for the use of the software is typically provided to the customer. However, after installing the software on one device, the customer may wish to move the licensed software (and therefore the license) to another device.
Generally, licensing is trust-based. Upon receiving a request from the customer, companies typically provide the customer an additional license. More particularly, many companies provide the customer a maximum of one additional license per year, and they trust that the customer will remove the previously issued license from the previous machine. In this manner, companies limit their losses in revenue to the price of one license per year if the customer does not remove the license from the previous machine.